<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interruption by lichiswriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162379">Interruption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichiswriting/pseuds/lichiswriting'>lichiswriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Mason is a needy mess, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, You're Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichiswriting/pseuds/lichiswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>28 dates with Unit Bravo<br/>Day 2: INTERRUPTION</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interruption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>February challenge where there's a different word for each day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started when Alice had assured she had a plan in the middle of a mission and Mason chose to rush and attack instead of fucking listen to her. He had of course managed to neutralize the rogue supernatural in a couple of minutes, throwing a smirk at her through his long strands of hair. </p><p>But Alice was <em>not</em> happy. </p><p>Now, he followed her movements from his place in the bed, wrists handcuffed to the headboard, completely exposed to her. He still looked wolfish, as if he was the predator instead of the prey, for once. </p><p>"You gonna come over here, sweetheart?" He asked, his ragged breathing making her grin widen, her back to him as she lit a candle. She had wanted to blindfold him as well, but he had a point when he said his senses were already sharp enough as they were. And he could know where she was without seeing her anyway. </p><p>"See, that's <em>exactly</em> what we're working on here." Alice replied with a click of her tongue, throwing him a glance over her shoulder. "Your patience." </p><p>"I think my patience has been tested enough already." He grumbled, eyes falling to his own erection, which had been there, practically untouched, for half an hour. She had kissed him mercilessly, she had bit and licked almost every inch of him, she had occasionally brushed a hand between his legs. </p><p>And she had ridden his face for at least ten minutes, before lapping away the signs of her arousal from his mouth and chin. </p><p>He was about to fucking explode. </p><p>Alice shrugged, her naked body approaching him with the candle on her hand, and fuck he had never wanted anything more than he wanted her in that exact moment. She rolled her lips together, watching his eyes traveling up and down her body, and saw him twitch against his stomach. The smile she gave him was borderline sadistic before she slowly gave him a twirl, showing herself to him, getting a growl from him. </p><p>"I'm gonna fucking break your handcuffs." </p><p>"Oh, <em>please</em> do." She chuckled, straddling his waist, making sure she was not touching his stiff length with any part of her body. "But if you do, the only one touching your dick is gonna be your hand." </p><p>He threw his head back in frustration, hips pushing upwards unconsciously, a groan falling from his lips. </p><p>"You want me to beg? Is that what you want, dimples?" </p><p>She shook her head, red hair tousled and eyes bright with lust. "No need, <em>freckles</em>." She smirked down at him, starting to tip the candle to his chest.</p><p>He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the burning sensation, but when the liquid hit his chest it was… warm. Nice. He raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not wax. Just massage oil." She explained, leaving the candle on the nightstand before her hands found his chest. </p><p>He was shaking his head with a chuckle. "You can't be mean even when you're trying to get all domme on me." </p><p>She huffed, raking her nails down his chest softly, relishing in the way he groaned out loud, back arching away from the mattress. "I'm not getting <em>all domme on you.</em> I'm just checking you're actually capable of being patient." </p><p>"C'mon, it all ended alright." He argued. "You have to-<em>ooohhh</em>…" She had lowered her hips against his, rubbing herself against him in a torturous slow motion. "Fuck, <em>fuck</em>, keep doing that, keep…" </p><p>But she had raised her hips again, focusing on massaging his shoulders, chest, down his abdomen. The smell of vanilla invaded his nostrils and if she wasn't there it would have been too strong. </p><p>"You were saying? I have to <em>what</em> exactly?"</p><p>"Do that again."</p><p>"Oh, now you're giving orders?"</p><p>She pulled back, sliding down his body and he could have screamed when her breasts came to rest over his crotch. "Just stay there. Stay there." And his hips started rocking against her heavy boobs, once, twice, three times, and she pulled back. He swore out loud, throwing her a venomous stare. "You're gonna pay for this, you know that, right?" </p><p>Her smile was almost sweet. "I'm counting on it, sunshine." Her hands were on his hip bones, massaging gently, deft fingers travelling then to his thighs, up and down and to the tender skin inside them. </p><p>"You will… <em>fuck</em>… you will be a fucking mess when I'm finished with you." </p><p>"Just like you are now?"</p><p>He growled and for a moment she thought he was going to break the handcuffs. He was a vision - long hair spread around his face on the pillow, some strands sticking to his neck and forehead where a sheet of sweat had formed. His chest was heaving, his tan skin shiny with the oil and flushed under his endless freckles, his arousal heavy against his abdomen. It was testing her own patience as well. </p><p>A fingertip started moving up his thigh and his breath hitched, stormy eyes following the motion. She caressed up and down his sensitive skin, from hilt to tip. </p><p>"Alright, al-<em>god</em>-right!" He surrendered, staring at her half angry, half impressed. "Next time I'll let you speak, we'll do it your way."</p><p>She licked his lips and Mason almost whimpered - <em>whimpering</em>, <strong>him</strong>. This woman was a menace. "Thank you, baby."</p><p>When her tongue made contact with his length he groaned so loud he was sure the whole fucking building had heard him. But he didn't care, her lips were wrapped around him and her head was bobbing and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his spine arched towards her glorious mouth. </p><p>She felt his fingers threading through her hair and she looked up to discover he had broken the handcuffs, apparently not even realizing, his other hand wiping the sweat out his upper lip as he stared at her, entranced as she worked her magic. </p><p>"Fuck, Allie, you are - <em>ah, shit</em> - you are so fucking good at that." She released him with a wet sound and looked up at him when he pulled her hair. "Come up here. Come closer." </p><p>The desperate tone of his voice was the most erotic thing she had ever heard, followed close by the throaty moan he breathed against her mouth when he pinned her to the bed and entered her in one swift thrust. </p><p>"See?" She gasped, his body covering hers as he pounded into her, his tongue tasting the salty sweat of her neck, teeth biting down, her nails digging into his shoulders as her hips raised to meet his relentless pace. "Patience… can be… oh, fuck… rewarding." </p><p>He chuckled against her neck before his lips found hers in a sloppy kiss. "I can't believe I let you torture me like that." </p><p>She laughed as well, pushing his shoulders so they rolled together and she was on top, slowing down the pace as she rode him, her curvy body undulating on top of him. "What you can't believe is that you liked it that mu- <em>oh!</em>" </p><p>His thumb was pressing against her core and she shuddered, palms flat against his chest, and he memorized the look on her face, her flushed skin, wild curls, lip trapped under her teeth…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The two of them froze, just in time for Mason to hear someone clearing their throat at the outside of the front door of her apartment. And a steady heartbeat he recognized instantly.</p><p>"It's Agent Santos." He panted, hands on her hips.</p><p>"My mother?!" She exclaimed, certainly the kind of words she didn't want to say with someone inside her. The knocking sounded again, this time louder. "Fuck, okay." She cursed under her breath as she got up and hurried to put on her discarded panties and an oversized t-shirt, trying to brush her hair down with her fingers. "I'll go get rid of her." </p><p>Mason watched her with an amused smile, his naked body stretching luxuriously on her sheets. The broken handcuffs tinkled as he crossed his arms behind his head. </p><p>"I'll wait for you here. I know how to be patient, after all." </p><p>She had to go back to place a quick peck on his lips. "That's my good boy." </p><p>She hurried away, giggling at the satisfied smirk on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>